Court Ladies
by quickreader93
Summary: Short one shot about Kel being confronted by Dom's admirers. K/D
_Just a small one shot that I had half written a long time ago and thought it might make up for me not updating in so long. The ending was a bit rushed but better than nothing? My next chapter of Return as a Rider should be posted soon._

* * *

 **Court Ladies**

"KNOCK"

Kel put down her book that she had been reading about past wars and got up to open the door. Smoothing her breeches and hair before turning the handle of the door. The door opened for Kel to be greeted with three ladies. She vaguely recognised them as the court ladies that were following Dom at the ball that had been held the previous night. Each had a determined and angry expression on their painted faces.

"Can I help you?" Kel asked curious to why they were outside her room.

"We need a word. Privately" One of ladies said in a cold voice with a glare to match.

"Sure" Kel said hesitantly while opening her door wider "Come in"

Kel retreated back to the depths of her room and the three ladies followed. Kel was thankful that her room was clean and tidy, unlike some of her friend's room

"Would you like a drink? I have just made some tea" Kel asked politely her Yamani mask in place. She knew she couldn't trust these ladies. They were probably here to insult her or ask her to set them up with Dom or her other friends. It had happened on a few embarrassing occasions before.

"No. No drink will be needed." The same lady said again. She seemed to be the ring leader of the group. She was thin, medium height, brown eyes and blond hair. She was the prettiest of the three ladies.

She continued "We wished to have a word with you about your acquaintance with Domitian of Masbolle"

Now Kel was slightly confused at this comment, she kept silent waiting for them to continue

"You need to stop using your tricks on Dom and stay away from him. You are a bad influence on him and you are impacting his social standing. So for the good of Dom you need to stay away from him"

Kel felt numb. She didn't know what to say. She was not expecting this. Anger started to well up inside her. Kel was sick of the comments about her person. She had gone through so much to get here, she had gone through training to be a night, commanding refugee camps and saving her people from Scanra. This time she wasn't going to sit quietly and take it. Kel let out the breath she was holding

"I think its time for you to leave my room"

"So you will leave Dom alone?" one of the sidekicks asked

"If you think your pretty little faces can tell me what to do. You are sorely mistaken. I have stood up and fought more frightening people than you. And anyway I am not forcing Dom to do anything and if he wants to hang out with someone in your opinon as lowly as myself that is his choice. Also you should take it as an insult if you have to try intimidate me to try and get him to look at you. So get out of my quarters"

The three females looked shocked that Kel had said so much. Kel was well known for not standing up for herself. Before they could make their escape out of Kels domain, there was another knock at the door. A man with blue eyes and a handsome face stood at the door frame. "Good morning Kel and Ladies. How come I wasn't invited to this social gathering"

Kel forced a smile on her face and replied "You didn't miss much, they were just leaving."

Dom was surprised by Kel being so forward and he looked pointedly at Kel silently asking if she was ok. Kel gave a slight nod to confirm she was alright. The ladies hesitated, unsure on what to do now. Kel then said "Nice to see you ladies. I look forward to seeing you at next weeks ball"

The three women strutted out of the room and each gave a flirtatious smile towards Dom as they passed. As soon as they were gone Kel gave a glare to Dom, her Yamani mask well and truly gone and her anger was clear on her face. "You need to keep your admirers in check Dom"

Dom let out a laugh "Is that was this was about?"

"Its not funny!" Kel protested "I missed out on some of my training this morning"

Dom continued to laugh

"I don't even understand why they came to me anyway. Its not like I am much of a threat. I avoid dancing and balls as much as Raoul"

"Well I am devilishly handsome and charming…."

"And modest too by the sounds of it" Kel interrupted

"What did they say anyway?" Dom asked, his grin fading

"Just the usual. I am a bad influence and I need to stay away from you" Kel replied

"I am sorry Kel. Truly I am."

"You don't need to apologise and if you want to stay away from me during balls just ask me"

"No Kel. That's not what I want" Dom said stepping closer to Kel. He was now standing directly in front of her, within one pace of her. Kel looked up and suddenly felt as if the space was much smaller as she looked into his eyes.

"It would be easier for you and you could dance with those ladies at the next ball"

"I don't want to dance with them" Dom interrupted "I don't want to dance with them or any other court lady"

"You want to avoid social gatherings? Who are you and where is the real Dom?" Kel joked. Dom reached out and grabbed Kel's hand.

"I don't want to avoid social gatherings. I would like to dance with you" Kel looked down stunned by his words

"But why? I am not pretty or delicate or…" Dom brought his other hand up and pushed Kel's chin up so she was staring into his eyes. She was captivated and lost any more words she was going to say. Dom took this moment of silence to press his lips to Kel's. When he pulled away he smiled and said

"You are beautiful inside and out to me. And maybe I need to thank the court ladies at the next ball"

* * *

 _Apologies again for the terrible ending and probably loads of grammar mistakes_


End file.
